Key to Claymore
Summary Claymore, a manga and anime series, depicts a medieval world plagued by shape-shifters known as Yoma, who prey on humans. The Yoma's only opponents are female warriors called "Claymores,” named after their Claymore Swords. The series centers on warrior No. 47, Clare, questing for friend and foe alike. Genre: Fantasy, action, drama. Quick keys 'Key articles' Key characters, manga and anime scenes, fighting techniques, events and places in Claymore. Also see Literary origins of Claymore. People: * Clare: protagonist of series * Teresa: Clare's first mentor * Priscilla: series' main nemesis * Rubel: Clare second mentor and secondary nemesis * Raki: Clare's closest living friend * Miria: leader of the Ghosts Scenes: * Scene 001: beginning of manga series * Anime Scene 01: beginning of anime series War: * Sword Chart: Speed and power of fighting techniques * Yoma Power Chart: Mental control versus Yoma Power output of fighting techniques * Yoma Power: Demonic power that enables the extra-human abilities of Yoma entities Event: * Teo Mission: Teresa meets a young Clare * Doga Misson: Clare, now a warrior, meets Raki * Paburo Hunt: Clare meets Miria, Deneve and Helen * Battle of the North: major turning point in series * Rebellion: end of the Organization? Places: *60px|link=World Map World Map: island world of Claymore * Teo II: village where Teresa saves Clare from a Yoma pack * Doga: village where series begins 'Key video' 8096tGx2j28 Teresa's first appearance YFgYPEW-JGo Veronica and Cynthia in action xkAEicPVPmg Clare comforting Teresa F7VzGCFHXjg Former Single-digit Awakened 'Key audio' 'Clare' In five languages, Clare's most famous line: "My name is Clare. Rank 47 within the Organization. Created with Teresa's flesh and blood and bearer of Ilena's right arm." Press the back button on your browser/or delete key after accessing audio files ( ). *Ann Vielhaben (de ), *Stephanie Young (en-us) *Chantal Baroin (fr ) *Renata Bertolas (it ) *Houko Kuwashima (ja ) 'Music' *From anime, Clare confronts Yoma—妖魔の掟, Youma no Okite (Yoma's Law) 2:21 *Opening scene in Doga—哀しき宿命 Kanashiki Shukumei (Sad Fate) 1:10 *Clare approaching town—恐ろしき布陣 Osoroshiki Fujin (Frightening Line) 1:11 *From Claymore Intimate Persona, 記憶 Kioku (Remembrance): Clare—Houko Kuwashima 4:50 *転生 Tensei (Reincarnation): Teresa—Romi Paku 4:35 *幻影 Gen'ei (Phantom): Miria—Kikuko Inoue 4:19 Common misconceptions Misconceptions can derive from differences between the manga and anime. Other misconceptions originate from manga/anime forums, scanlations, other Wikis and fan-fiction. *The English language Claymore (not クレイモア Kureimoa) is the official copyrighted title to all editions except the Russia''Claymore 1'', Comix-ART, p. 2 and Taiwan''Claymore 1'', Ever Glory, p. 190 editions. The Hong Kong edition uses Claymore in conjunction with the superscripted 大劍 Dà Jiàn (Big Sword)Claymore 1, Culturecom, back sleeve *クレイモア serves only as the superscripted part of the Claymore logo of the US''Claymore 1'', p. 2 and Japan''Claymore 1'', Shueisha, p. 189 editions *The series' first appeared in the July 2001 Monthly Shōnen Jump,Monthly Shōnen Jump, July 2001, Claymore released in June 2001 (not May 2001) *On reference websites, the "issue" date of publications (month, year) is often confused with the "release" date (day, month, year), which is the month before the issue month *The village renamed Teo in the anime''Claymore'', Anime Scene 05 is unnamed in the manga *The name Raquel is given to the hime-haired warrior who returns to Hamel in the anime.Claymore, Anime Scene 15 But the manga bobbed-hair Raquel is the first casualty in the Witch's MawClaymore 8, Scene 042, p. 85 *Dietrich's oft-quoted height of 5 feet-3 inches is forum speculationDietrich's height *The warrior datasheets from the "Yoma War Record" ("Claymore Databook") refer to 妖力 Yōryoku (Yoma Power), not 妖気 Yōki (Yoma Energy) *Only Clare's version of Windcutter is Yoma Powerless,Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 122 not Flora'sFragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 *The Japan anime renames Yuliana as Claudia.Claymore, avex trax, Anime Scene 21 All other dubs follow this change,Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 21Claymore, Kazé, Anime Scene 21Claymore, Yamato Video, Anime Scene 21 except the US, which reverts the character's name back to Yuliana''Claymore'', Anime Scene 21 *Names such as "Blood Eyes" Miata, "Dark Silver Eye" Tabitha and "Gaheh" derive from fan-fiction, bad Wikipedia edits or forum speculation *The "Yoma War Record" refers only to four generations and four erasFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 *Officially, the "Isley generation" is the "Initial Male Era," the "Riful generation" is the "Riful Era" of the "First Generation," the "Teresa generation" is the "Teresa Era" of the "Old Generation"Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," pp. 730–731 *No consistent color coding of the Claymore Swords exists in either the anime or manga Outside links *VIZ Media site of English language manga *Shueisha site of Japanese language manga *FUNimation site for English anime *Anime News site on Claymore *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Claymore TV Tropes], the definitive Claymore site *Behind the Name, name origins References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Event Category:People Category:Places Category:Scenes Category:War